FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Mi querido Nissan, siempre fuiste y serás mi mayor ejemplo siempre te admire y te admirare por tu forma de ser y pensar, y aunque no lo creas siempre te pienso y se cómo te sientes a pesar de que no todo te lo digo. AU KiriAsu
**Buenas tardes a todos, el dia de hoy les traigo un One Shot sobre un tema muchas veces tratado en la sociedad y prohibido en muchas partes, un tema que causa cierta curiosidad y que mejor que plasmarlo con nuestra hermosa pareja de oro de SAO.**

 **Este tema es otra de las locuras de la lluvia de ideas de nuestro fandom, no lo hare largo porque lo cree para un solo capitulo así que espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del sensei Reki y yo los uso para la creación de mis locas historias.**

 **Sin más, vamos a la historia**

 **Adelante…**

 **FORBIDDEN LOVE**

 **AU**

 **KiriAsu**

 **EN LA VOZ DE KAZUTO**

En este hermoso día de verano yo, Kirigaya Kazuto he venido ante ustedes para contarles mi historia de amor personal, mi confesión a lo que puede ser tomado como una aberración y un tabú por la sociedad.

A la edad de 5 años mi padre me presento a una pequeña niña dos años menor que yo y con la que desde entonces pase a convivir, con ella trajo a una señora de cabellera castaña y ojos gélidos que me hacía sentir como un insecto. Según palabras de mi padre, esa señora seria mi nueva madre a lo que yo le conteste sorprendido

-Y mi mami?

-Kotori abandono esta casa y a nosotros, así que no podemos seguir dependiendo de su regreso, los sentimientos ya murieron Kazu, así que te pido que aceptes a Kyokou y a Asuna-chan, ella es tu medio hermana y mi hija.

Apenas termino de decir aquello pude conocer por primera vez a aquella niña de 3 años, una flacucha de apariencia tímida y desolada. Su mirada siempre caída nunca revelaba lo que pensaba, pero sus sonrisas eran extrañas para mi ser y aunque al principio debo de admitir que la odie, con el tiempo la llegue a querer como mi hermanita.

Yo en mi condición de hermano mayor siempre traté de cuidar a mi amada hermanita contra aquellos que querían sobrepasarse con ella, no entendía que le veían si ella no era una diosa, era un simple niña que era bonita y punto, una más del montón. En esos momentos ella me sonreía y se me lanzaba a abrazarme tirándome al suelo y dándome un beso en mis labios.

Besos infantiles y poco merecedores a algo más, eso decía mi padre ante las muestras de afecto de ella que me dejaban sorprendido.

-No prestes atención a eso hijo mío, con el paso del tiempo esos impulsos deberán de desaparecer.

Impulsos que no desaparecieron si no que se mantuvieron como una especie de tradición entre nosotros y solo cuando estábamos a solas.

Cuando íbamos a la escuela muchas veces a nuestros padres se les olvidaba traernos por su trabajo, asi que nos íbamos solos tomados de la mano y en las noches, a pesar de que en la casa habían dos habitaciones para cada uno siempre nos acostábamos en una por su miedo a la oscuridad. Solo basta con la caída de un rayo o una rama toque su ventana para que su pequeña cabecita pelirroja apareciera en mi puerta.

-Nissan, estas despierto?-me pregunto con su menuda voz a la que identifique acompañada de lágrimas de miedo.

-Si, quieres dormir conmigo?-le pregunte mientras levantaba mi sabana y le daba espacio. Su mirada pura se iluminaba pese a la oscuridad y en menos de 4 pasos se lanzaba a la cama y me abrazaba.

-Gracias nissan, te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti Asuna-chan, ahora a dormir

-Si-me responde poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro y en poco tiempo su suave respiración acompasada llena mis oídos de su estado.

Siempre hicimos juntos nuestra tarea, salimos a jugar sin que nadie quisiera interferir en nuestro juego de hermanos. Las horas pasaban y yo siempre era reprochado por el tiempo en el que duramos afuera expuestos al clima y a las personas malas, pero ese tiempo era valioso para mí, esa pequeña humanidad que me sonreía me hacía olvidar de todo.

-Cosas de niños, no le prestes atención-me decía nuevamente mi padre cuando le hablaba de lo que sentía.

Esa burbuja de ingenuidad y niñerías pronto nos explotaría justo en la cara, porque una vez que ella cumplió 12 años, nuestra madre decidió enviarla al extranjero para que estudiara en la misma escuela que ella y se preparara para su futuro en la alta sociedad.

Cuando me enteré de ello, no lo voy a negar me deprimí mucho pues sabia cuanto la iba a extrañar, pero como mi padre siempre decía, no podía ser egoísta así que me alegré por ella. Además este episodio de nuestras vidas nos podría ayudar a conocer mucha gente nueva y de paso salir de la rutina de "nuestro hogar".

Esa noche antes de su partida ella me despertó llorando

-Asuna-chan?, que sucede?-le pregunte adormilado

-No me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar-me respondió colocando su cabeza contra mi pecho, así que la abrace. Ella se movió para acomodarse y termino entre mis piernas abiertas.

-Debes hacerlo-le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello-es un buena oportunidad para ti y no puedes solo estar conmigo, debes de conocer a mas gente que abra tu mundo

-Pero yo quiero estar solo contigo, es que no me quieres!-me grito golpeándome en el pecho

-Eres mi hermana, por supuesto que te quiero, pero no te puedo poner en una jaula solo para mí, debes de crecer, el mundo no solo es esta ciudad, no solo somos nosotros

-…-no me respondió con palabras de inmediato pero si con hechos como le gustaba hacerlo. Sus labios rosas se posaron sobre los míos haciéndome sobresaltar, me beso de la forma más dulce que nunca había experimentado y yo la abrace confortando su miedo-Te quiero Nissan, siempre has estado ahí para mi pesar de todo, me protegiste, y sobre todo, me amaste. Podríamos pelear, gritar y discutir pero a pesar de todo, te quedaste a mi lado, eso es amor fraternal. Eso solo existe en un hermano y una hermana y por eso te pido que no me olvides mientras no estoy.

-No tengas miedo de eso hermanita, eres la única para mí.

Dormidos abrazados como siempre lo hacíamos, pero esta vez había un calor extraño que me reconfortaba y me hacía temblar, el mañana me asustaba y desde la noche siguiente en esa cama solo estaría yo.

En el aeropuerto fue difícil que la separaran de mí y nuestra madre harta de aquella escena, la agarro y se la llevó al abordaje sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, solo una pequeña nota que ella me dejo sin que lo notaran había quedado de su presencia.

 **Mi querido Nissan, siempre fuiste y serás mi mayor ejemplo siempre te admire y te admirare por tu forma de ser y pensar, y aunque no lo creas siempre te pienso y se cómo te sientes a pesar de que no todo te lo digo.**

 **Te amo Kazuto y podrá pasar el tiempo y quedar guardadas las palabras pero nunca cambiara el amor que siento por ti y mi eterno agradecimiento por estar ahí.**

 **Espera mi regreso y guárdame en tu corazón, porque el mío no puede dejarte.**

 **Kirigaya Asuna**

Y así, el tiempo paso con su ausencia, tres años en los que solo por cartas y por el teléfono teníamos contacto, nuestros padres no querían que nos viéramos hasta que el ciclo especial de ella terminara. Por mi parte yo me volví más sociable, tengo algunos amigos cercanos como Ryotarou y Andrew quienes se volvieron mis cómplices en las travesuras y excursiones, siendo el primero de ellos el que me presento a quien sería mi primera novia, su nombre es Sachi

Cuando la comencé a tratar sentí una conexión inmediata con ella, sus sonrisas, su aroma y su compañía me hacían sentir que no existía nadie más que ella, los días se pasaban como agua al tener a esa tímida princesa a mi lado y sus primeros besos fueron un elixir que extrañamente no tenía la calidez y el imán que buscaba.

Solo cuando pensé eso yo mismo me tuve que detener, después de todo le había prometido a mi hermana que no la abandonaría de mi corazón, pero por otro lado Sachi me gustaba, así que para salirme de esos sentimientos contradictorios le pregunte si quería ser mi novia a lo que ella me respondió entre lágrimas que sí.

6 meses más tarde me ilusione profundamente cuando supe que Asuna iba a regresar a casa, me dejo un mensaje en mi celular en el que me daba la buena nueva y nuestra madre entre sonrisas me confirmo el hecho. Mi pecho se hincho de profundo anhelo de verla, anhelo que me sorprendió y me hizo darme cuenta de cuento la había extrañado.

No dude un segundo, ese día fui personalmente a esperarla al aeropuerto y estuve como media pegado al cristal de la zona de descarga de los pasajeros tratando de divisar su roja cabellera, era imposible, no había nadie con esas características, por lo que desesperado y pensando que le había pasado algo saque mi celular para llamar a nuestros padres, pero mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando un par de manos blancas me cubrieron los ojos y un dulce voz me pregunto.

-Adivina quién soy

-…-Yo me di la vuelta rápidamente y de verdad que mi alma se fue de paseo junto a mi razonamiento, aquella persona frente a mí ya no era la niña que yo recordaba. Ahora se ha convertido en una hermosa joven de 15 años, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura y su cuerpo dejaba ver los cambios de la madurez.

-Kazu-ni?, estas bien?-me pregunto confundida mientras que yo la observaba de arriba abajo.

-…-Nuevamente no le respondí y ella harta de mi mutismo se lanzó de un impulso para besarme la boca, aquel sabor me hizo estremecer, era un sabor y una química que no había sentido con Sachi y con solo tenerla entre mis brazos fue un hechizo de sentimiento al que no deje de agradecer. Le respondí abrazándola y llevándola por un momento a la pared aprisionándola y demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado, las personas se nos quedaron viendo extrañados hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos abochornados

No le di gran importancia al asunto, si no al hermoso brillo que inundaba aquellas orbes ámbar de las que mi hermana era dueña, ella me sonrió y tomándonos de la mano regresamos a la casa platicando de todo lo que le había pasado en estos años y así nos quedamos en mi habitación como hasta las siete de la mañana despiertos. El tiempo a su lado me paso más rápido que nunca, tenerla a mi lado hizo que mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser explotaran en un extraño sentimiento de posesión, un sentimiento que al principio me asusto, era mi hermana después de todo y yo tenía novia a la que no debía de entristecer, yo la quería y ella lo hacía de vuelta.

Unos días después mis padres la ingresaron en la misma institución donde yo estudio y así volvimos a la misma rutina de pequeños. Nos pasamos todo el día haciendo los deberes escolares y platicamos mucho como antes e inclusive nos volvimos a dormir en la misma cama. Sin embargo, las veces que nos dormimos y ella colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho empezaba a sentir una necesidad inquietante de acercarme más a ella, de acariciarla y besarla hasta que pasados tres días de su regreso mis ansias me ganaron y mientras dormía la bese, quería confirmar si en verdad lo que tenía con mi hermana era lo que buscaba con Sachi.

Repartí pequeños besos comenzando por su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla, su frente para bajar por la nariz y terminar nuevamente en esos labios a los que de niño me había vuelto adicto, dulces como la miel, dulces como su misma alma, de a poco el beso fue correspondido mientras ella colocaba las manos en mis mejillas y las apretaba más contra su rostro. Asuna había despertado ante los hechos y me pedía que le diera más con sus acciones, abrió sus labios y permitió que mi lengua se adentrara en su cavidad así como la de ella en la mía.

Estaba inmerso en los sentimientos que el ambiente despertaba, pero cuando mi mano izquierda tomo su flexible pecho y ella lanzo un gemido en nuestro labios combinados, algo dentro de mi mente hizo click y mi cuerpo sucumbió al terror. Me separe de inmediato como si me quemara su cuerpo y ella me observo confundida, estaba por preguntar qué pasaba, pero prefirió callar como si también hubiese entendido lo que ocurría, así que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas.

Mi respiración estaba alterada y mi mirada gris no dejaba de observarla sabiendo que la respuesta estaba más que clara. Negué con la cabeza despeinándome y salí con rapidez de la habitación.

-Perdóname Asuna, esto no puede ser..tu..tu eres mi hermana

Al otro día después de que desperté en la habitación de huéspedes lo decidí, salí de allí y le pedí a mi recién despierto padre mi cambio a un instituto en otra ciudad, el me observo sorprendido

-Porque?-solo me pregunto

-Es mejor así-fue lo único que le respondí saliendo del cuarto.

En la tarde de ese dia mientras realizaba los cambios por teléfono, Sachi me visito llorosa, sabía que mis amigos le habían dicho y por eso fue a mi casa a cuestionarme por qué me iba a ir sin decirle nada.

Lamentablemente Asuna escucho toda la conversación y al cabo de unos segundos sin poder contenerse salió de su refugio gritándome enojada

-Que estas diciendo!, tu no me puedes dejar sola, me lo prometiste!

-Asuna cálmate!

-No me calmo, ni siquiera me habías dicho que querías irte, es que acaso ya no me quieres a tu lado!-sus ojos miraron a la asustada Sachi y se abrieron en sorpresa- quien eres tú?

-Soy Ishida Sachi, soy su novia y tu quien eres?-se presentó de forma cortes, pero la rabia que inundo la mirada y el temblor de furia que surco la faz de Asuna fue el detonante para que me interpusiera entre ambas

-Kirigaya Asuna, su hermana menor y te pido que te largues de mi casa, acá no hay espacio para dos mujeres en la vida de Kazuto!

-Que dices!-trate de hablar pero una dura cachetada de su parte me hizo retroceder. Asustado por su reacción le dije a Sachi que se marchara, ella con ojos suplicantes me pidieron saber que pasaba y no pude decirlo, fue un cobarde en ese momento.

Volví a la sala donde estábamos en primer lugar y encontré a Asuna con sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, temblaba y le expliqué lo mejor que pude que mis sentimientos por ella están mal y que lo mejor era que me alejara para protegerla, que es mi hermana, que el beso había sido un error.

-No, no lo entiendo-me volvió a mirar-esto no es un error, al menos yo no lo siento así, eres mi hermano eso está más que claro Kazuto, pero eso no me importa, a mi corazón y a mi alma no les interesa.

-Pero a mi si me interesa, no te quiero hacer daño Asuna

-No me quieres hacer daño?-me golpeo nuevamente-ya lo hiciste desde hace mucho, tu me amas también no lo niegues!

-Si, te amo, pero como mi hermana!-le grite de vuelta tomando sus manos y lanzando su cuerpo contra el muro las coloque sobre su cabeza inmovilizándome

-Mentira!, me amas como un hombre ama a una mujer, anoche me besaste para comprobarlo

-Estás loca-de la rabia que tenía la volví a besar, esta vez fue un beso rudo, desesperado e impotente, mis lágrimas cayeron a raudales mientras que ella me respondía, la manos fueron liberadas y fueron las de ella a mi cuello y las mías a su cintura. Era verdad por más que quisiera negarlo, la amaba con locura, la distancia aumento mi afecto por ella y aunque trate de buscar un reemplazo de estos sentimientos con Sachi al final solo estaba logrando que ella sufriera, que yo me odiara y que Asuna reclamara lo que consideraba suyo.

Nos separamos un momento cuando el aire nos faltó y aunque aún estaba con los ojos cerrados escuche su suspiro de alivio y sus palabras que hicieron acelerar mi corazón.

-Kazuto te amo, en verdad te amo, solo quiero estar contigo, solo quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado. No puedo negar lo que siento, lo descubrí cuando tenía 8 años y aunque como tú al principio lo negué, al final acepte que lo que siento es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar en la vida, por favor mírame!

-…-Mis ojos grises se abrieron y descubrieron a la más hermosa de las mujeres frente a mí, estaba suplicando que la aceptara, pero la verdad es que ya lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que apenas lo aceptaba- Asuna, yo

-Te lo probare-dijo decidida volviéndome a besar, se pegó más a mi y su mano traviesa toco sobre el bulto que comenzaba a presentarse en mis pantalones a lo que sin quererlo lance un gemido que la alegro-Tu cuerpo me dice la verdad

-..-Yo sentí como una explosión de deseo y mis manos temblaron, la mire y le respondí- Te deseo Asuna asi que abstente a las consecuencias

-Todas las que quieras

La cogí de su mano derecha y salimos corriendo rumbo a mi habitación, al entrar la bese con ímpetu, traté de detenerme una última vez confirmando si en verdad Asuna llegaría tan lejos o solo estaba jugando, pero ella me repitió que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo para siempre. Suspirando a lo que fuera no pude resistir más y esa tarde lo hicimos por primera vez.

 **¿A veces nos preguntamos quién es la persona o grupo que determina que un amor sea prohibido? La sociedad, el entorno las circunstancias, los prejuicios?... El AMOR es capaz de atravesar cualquier barrera, de derrumbar cualquier muro, y cuando lo hace...¿qué derecho tenemos a pararle los pies? Todo el mundo debería vivir al lado de su verdadero amor, del amor de su vida.**

Me desperté como a las dos horas muy asustado y confundido pensando que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño, pero al ver sobre mi pecho un desnuda Asuna dormía con una sonrisa plena en sus labios. Temía que alguien nos pudiera haber descubierto, pero nuestros padres llegaban hasta bien entrada la noche por lo que no debíamos preocuparnos.

Al otro día en la mañana me despertó mi hermana con una lluvia de besos y caricias. Yo traté de responderle de la manera más tierna posible degustando el sabor de sus labios y su cuerpo. Estuvimos todo el día juntos al ser sábado y en la noche traté de alejarme de ella para estar solo y tratar de pensar lo que iba a hacer desde ese momento, pero Asuna no me lo permitió y lo hicimos de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono instintivamente a su calidez, soy un joven de 17 años sano, lleno de hormonas incontrolables y peor aun teniendo a una sexy hermanita que te seduce con ese corto camisón y movimientos sensuales, no hay nada que hacer. Escucharla gemir en mi oído y decirme como lo quería que le hiciera me calentaba más, no era racional, no era humano.

Los besos que de niños nos dábamos como simple tradición, ahora los habíamos convertido en nuestra razón de existir, nuestro aire y nuestro futuro. Dos cuerpos que dormían juntos ahora se fusionaban en la más caliente de las marejadas de placer donde no se distingue dónde comienza y termina el otro.

Amo todo de ella y desgraciadamente esa es mi condena, mi cruz , mi tabu.

Hemos estado así por 4 meses. Por un lado yo sé que lo que hicimos esta muy mal visto por la religión, la sociedad y aún por la propia ley, pero por otro lado siento que no es sólo una calentura pasajera de dos adolescentes explorando el sexo, nos conocemos de casi toda la vida, no ha misterios entre nosotros, nuestra química no es del momento y por eso no pienso permitir que me alejen de ella nunca más. Si la quieren mandar al extranjero o lejos de casa me ire con ella, jamás la abandonare. Nosotros no estamos hechos para estar solos.

Por supuesto que termine con Sachi, no la podía involucrar mas en una mentira. Comprendí que mis sentimientos por ella no eran tan fuertes y que solo estaba buscando un reemplazo para no caer en la soledad que mi hermanita me dejo con su ausencia.

Yo nunca he sido cursi, pero cuando estoy con Asuna, cuando la veo a los ojos, siento toda la alegría del mundo, que todo me da vueltas, como si pudiera estar solo con ella y sin nadie más que nosotros. Tengo un poco de miedo porque alguien nos pueda descubrir, pero sé que la amo.

Es un amor real aunque suene a egoísmo, aunque me tachen de inmoral, amo a mi hermana y eso nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 **FIN**


End file.
